Stars
by Mayuna
Summary: Are we in love do we deserve to bare the shame of this whole world and then the night began to flash denial...EdxAl elricest song fic..Tatu's Stars


_How did we ever go this far_

_You touch my hand and start the car_

_And for the first time in my life I'm crying_

_Are we in space do we belong_

_Some place where no one calls it wrong_

_And like the stars we burn away the miles_

"Your pocket watch too Edward." Mustang said coldly from behind the desk he sat at. Two brigadier generals stood next to him on either side to witness the court martial of the full metal alchemist. It was bad enough the rug had been pulled out from underneath Ed and his younger brother but to have it publicly announced was worse. Ed had read it briefly before he passed the state exam but at the age of twelve he had had no idea that only three years later he would harbor such deep feelings for his little brother. What was more Alphonse returned them. Mustang had been disgusted when he found out along with the rest of the military that Edward knew he had put too much trust into with their situation. He slammed the watch down on the table his fingers lingering on it for just a moment before his head shot back up to glare at the bastard colonel behind the desk.

"Don't look at me like that Ed, you know the rule's if you want to serve the state." Roy said taking the watch and placing it in the top drawer of his desk more than likely for some other unfortunate bastard that passed the exam.

"Yes sir colonel prick; no gays in the military. God forbid state alchemists make Amestris look bad." Ed snapped back in a mocking tone. Roy stood with his hands behind his back his eyes never moving from Ed's position more than just a little concerned the boy may try and attack him out of pure rage. He had seen in the past what the kid was capable of when he was angry and Roy was more than sure that to say Edward was angry was an understatement.

"I wish you the best from here on out." Roy said. Ed continued to glare at him.

"Not that it matters I was only saving up some more money so Alphonse and I could get a house then I was going to quit anyways. So don't get too full of yourself fuck face." He said turning abruptly and storming out.

_How did we ever get this far_

_It shouldn't have to be this hard_

_Now for the first time in my life I'm flying_

_Are we in love do we deserve _

_To bare the shame of this whole world_

_And then the night began to flash denial _

Alphonse stood outside central headquarters anxiously pacing back and forth. He took deep breaths and exhaled nervously. Butterflies flew around madly in his stomach as his stormy gaze kept glancing to the main entrance waiting to see Edward walk out. His thoughts tumbled and turned eventually to what had led up to all of this. Edward had successfully returned Al to his body but being inside the gate for so many years his body had been malnourished and weak. Soon a fever ripped through him ravaging his already weakened state. That was when it happened, when Edward broke down begging Al not to go. Alphonse stopped in his tracks a blush slowly creeping across his cheeks to spread like fire to his ears. Alphonse had reached up a hand meekly to brush away Edwards tears, Ed grasped his hand in his and had kissed it. At first Al thought he had imagined it until he felt Ed's lips move down his sweaty pale skin until he eventually reached his lips and had kissed him. Al didn't move, he didn't react right away but as the kiss progressed he didn't fight either. He let Edward kiss him. After hungering to feel something anything physical he received his first kiss from his older brother. Al recovered slowly regaining his strength before they talked about what had happened and weighed out the options. They would keep it a secret, no one would know; they'd never have to know.

Al's heard skipped a beat as Edward stormed out of the front doors of central headquarters for the last time not even glancing back. He walked down the concrete steps where Alphonse was waiting for him anxiously.

"Brother did they really….?" Al began to ask. Edward grasped his hand in his quickly.

"Come on Alphonse let's go home to Risembool." He said.

"But Ed; Winry and Auntie Pinako won't let us live with them. They were furious with us when we told them." Al said fear sinking into his heart. "They've probably told everyone back home. Everyone knows Edward we can't…."

"Well what do you want to do Alphonse?" Ed said stopping in his tracks his eyes falling on his younger brother. "What do you me to do Al? No matter where we go people will know now and for the rest of our lives. This is going to be our cross to bare, we made that decision Al."

"I'm not saying we didn't brother." Al said his gaze falling to the ground as he sighed. "It's just…I'm sorry." He said softly feeling tears well hot in his eyes. He blinked them away taking a deep breath.

"Al screw what they say, I don't care. They won't break us apart if we're strong enough and we've already proven that." Ed replied. Alphonse glanced up at Ed and nodded his head once.

_How did we ever go this far_

_You touch my hand and start the car_

_And for the first time in my life I'm crying_

_Are we in love do we deserve to bare the shame of this whole world_

_And then the night began to flash denial_


End file.
